This invention relates to the inhibition of premature vulcanization in rubber by the use of compounds which are novel as inhibitors. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for preventing the premature vulcanization of rubber stocks.
Scorching during the processing of rubber is due to the premature or incipient vulcanization which may occur during any of the steps involved in the processing prior to the final vulcanization step, or during storage between said processing steps. Whereas a properly compounded unscorched rubber formulation can be die-extruded or sheeted from a calender smoothly and without lumping, a scorched material often becomes wavy and lumpy after extrusion or sheeting, and must be discarded.
It is also desirable for esthetic reasons that any compound used as a retarder does not bloom on the surface of the vulcanized rubber.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of inhibiting premature vulcanization of rubber. Another object of the present invention is to provide scorch inhibitors and retarders for use in rubber processing. Another object is to provide a scorch inhibitor compound which has low bloom tendencies.